jimmy_nofandomcom-20200214-history
Duck
Duck is a minor character in the online comic series Jimmy No . Background Duck was born in Oregon in the year 1992. Duck eventually left home to go to New York City for an unknown reason although she found work there after some time. At this job she developed a rivalry with fellow co-worker Elliot , who was hired around the same she was. Duck was introduced in "No Fashion Advice" where she and Elliot learned of a possible promotion oppurtunity and fought over it. In the end, Elliot won the promotion but turned it down in order to go help his brother, Jimmy . Duck and Elliot face off again in "No Help Wanted" however, this time they are forced to work together. Duck must drive Elliot to an office since Elliot cannot drive and on the way there they constantly bicker. While in the car together, the two discover that they share much in common. Duck makes a cameo appearance in "No Parental Guidance" as an attendee at Jimmy's birthday party. In "No Business Rivals" Elliot and Duck learn that their company will be forced to fire one of them and they fight to suck up to their boss in order to save their job. When the boss decides to let Duck go, Elliot realizes his feelings for Duck, but she mistakes this as pitty and says goodbye to Elliot. Elliot and Duck meet up again in "No Wild Parties" where Elliot attempts to tell Duck his true feelings for her, but he is interrupted by a drunk Terry who spells beer on him. Duck reappears once again in "No Group Dating" where she finds Elliot at aresteraunt unaware that he is there with Glidia , he becomes nervous at her presence and runs off. When Elliot decides if he would rather be with Duck or Glidia he invites Duck to the oark to tell her his decision, but she tells him that she is moving back home and Elliot is delighted by this because in the end it is revealed that he chose Glidia after all. Appearance Duck is almost always seen at work with Elliot, so her appearance is almost solely built on her uniform. Her uniform is usually a jacket with a buttone under shirt, skirt and leggings. Duck was shown outside of work on a few occassions in season 2 where she wore a cardigan, t-shirt, skirt and leggings. She was also seen wearing suspenders, belts and long sleeved undershirts. Duck is blonde, has freckles and blue eyes. Her hair gets somewhat longer between seasons 1 and 2. Personality and character traits Duck is shown to be very competitive and even manipulative. Duck is said to share a lot in common with Elliot which originally spawned his attraction for her. Duck and Elliot constantly fought at work and she was shown to be able to confuse Elliot and get into his head. Duck proved to be a worthy adversary when she managed to keep up with every trick Elliot played to impress the boss, although Elliot eventually came out on top. After being fired, Duck showed a new side towards Elliot where she was genuinely friendly towards him and possibly even harbored affection for him, although this is never confirmed or denied. Relationships Elliot Jew Elliot and Duck were originally introduced as rivals who worked at the same business. Duck and Elliot would constantly compete to get ahead in the business, but this would usually result in Elliot's victory. Duck and Elliot shared a lot in common which eventually caused Elliot to develop feelings for Duck. Duck and Elliot then shared a complicated relationship, that caused Elliot much trouble after realizing he is also attracted to Glidia. In the end they both ended up happy as Elliot chose Glidia and Duck moved back home for work. Trivia *Duck was originally a recurring character in seasons 1 and 2, but becomes a minor character in season 3.